The Magic Thief
by Koschei966
Summary: The Doctor notices several posters saying 'Need something Stolen? Need Magic? Call Leon' The Thief'/Magician has no problem escaping the law and even advertises, but who is he really? I'm not good at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, Leon is mine and so are any other's I created. This chapter is a short prologue. It is meant to be pretty short. The next chapter will start the main story.

Chapter one

"You have been condemned to death by the Justice System, Delta-Set42. For massive theft, fraud and break in." The Executioner stated unemotionally, reading from a script. The young man grinned widely as he was strapped into the chair, with extra padlocks and straps. "Aw come on, it's my job." He commented, smiling some more, aiming these smiles at the Executioner. The thief made a satisfied noise, "Thanks guys!" He shouted after the people who had tied him up after they were walking away, "Oh, comfy."

The Executioner cleared his throat and continued, "You will die by the lethal injection in exactly one minute. Any last words?"

Meanwhile, the owner of the prison turned watched from his office. "You double checked all the locks and belts?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, even if he gets out of them he can't run. There are 5000 security cameras in this prison, all the cells are made of solid steel, including the cell he will die in. All doors are locked, perfect. Not to mention the armed guards." The bearded man said, looking forward to the thief's death.

"That is correct sir."

The thief sighed, "Only a minute for my last words? Well, I'll have to speak quickly." He sounded disappointed. "Thanks for the free room and board, good food here. I'm glad I handed myself into this prison. I needed to rest for a little while and you guys were great for my little holiday. Heck I might come back one day! Oh, and as for last words. I'm not going to die but," he grinned widely, watching the Executioner prepare the injection. "As said in the Prestige, 'Abracadabra.'"

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter two

The Doctor twisted, turned and pressed the TARDIS' buttons, he grinned, looking rather excited. "London?" Martha repeated.

"Yes! And guess what year?" He asked but gave the answer as well, "2015!"

"What's so special about that year?" Martha asked, frowning a little.

"There's a new movie coming out, it's meant to be brilliant! It's about this boy who steals the Mona Lisa! And, something else happens. But it sounds good!" The Doctor said enthusiastically as the TARDIS' engines halted, reaching their destination.

"London looks the same doesn't it?" Martha said, walking beside the Doctor to the cinema, she turned to him after he didn't reply for a while, "Doctor?" The Doctor was looking concerned, staring at lampposts and dustbins, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"This," he replied, walking towards a poster and pointing at it. "I mean look at what they say, 'Need something stolen? Need magic? Call Leon!' What type of person advertises being a thief?"

Martha turned around after inspecting the poster the Doctor was pointing at, "Sounds like a street show, these things are so annoying." She sighed irritated at the crowd who was gathering, taking up most of the street. "What?" The Doctor asked, "Well, that's good timing." The Time Lord could hear people, mainly women, squealing the name 'Leon' at a young man. Who looked as if he was in his late teens or early twenties, and was unusually dressed in Edwardian clothes. "Now, ladies and gents, I can't help seeing a police car approaching..." There was an 'aw' in the crowd. "I know, I know. I'll be back soon, call me if ya need me 'kay?"

The Doctor approached and managed to get near the front of the crowd with Martha but he didn't join in the cheering at the magician. "Abracadabra!" There was a slight puff of smoke then he was gone. The crowd clapped and then slowly wandered off in they're separate directions. The Doctor stayed put, and frowned. "That's impossible." He muttered walking to the spot where Leon had disappeared, "He couldn't have. I knew something was strange about the posters but, that's, impossible!" The Time Lord ran his sonic screwdriver across the pavement where he had been standing. "Impossible."

Martha bent down next to the Doctor, "Doctor, what's going on?" The Doctor didn't answer, and got to his feet and chased after two girls who seemed particularly fond of the magician when watching his show. "Excuse me? Could you tell me that person's number?" The Doctor asked, one of the girls looked amused. "He might not accept your call," she muttered looking the Time Lord up and down, "But here." She gave him Leon's calling card, which was dotted with multicoloured stars and a magician's wand.

Later as the Doctor and Martha walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor dialing the phone number on the card into his mobile. "Your calling him?"

"Oh, shoot, no credit. Can you give me your phone?" The Doctor asked, scratching his head. Martha sighed, but reached into her pocket before being stopped by a pale hand over her's. "No need," Leon brought it up to his lips, giving her a little kiss, while smiling, "I wanted to meet you Doctor, I'm really happy! You have a cute assistant."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the character except the ones I created.

I have been struggling with length... :-(

So this chapter will probably again be pretty short. But I keep thinking, this is a good place to end it, then I stop writing it cause I think I won't be able to find another stopping opportunity or I have writer's block and decide to post a chapter then wait till I have another idea...

Chapter Three

Martha drew her hand back sharply, Leon stood back up to his full height and grinned at her. "Aw, I'm hurt." He turned to the Doctor, "Howdy."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, he thought if he had met someone like Leon he would remember them. "Um, sorry but, do I know you?"

The younger man shrugged, "Well you've heard of me, I saw you in the audience, and looking at the posters. Like I'd miss someone like you paying attention to lil' old me!"

"I'll rephrase that... Who are you and how do you know me?" The Doctor was hoping for more of a full answer.

"Leon the magician, or Leon the thief! I thought you knew that Doctor. How could I not know you? I mean, it's you!"

Martha and the Doctor were honestly a bit confused. His answers didn't really answer anything. "How did you do that disappearing trick?" The Doctor interrogated, "It's not possible to just disappear like that, not even with a Vortex Manipulator! What species are you?"

Leon put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Aw, come on, I don't give away secrets. That's why their secrets." He looked at a pocket watch and frowned at the time, "I must be off, but I'll need to be borrowing your lovely assistant."

"What?!" The Doctor reacted to slow though, and soon he was alone.

"Let me go!" Martha shouted, snatching her arms away, Leon let go without protest.

"Okay dokey," he smiled at her. Martha looked around the room she was in, it looked like a normal hotel room. Not very expensive but not shabby. "Where did you take me?! What are you planning?!"

The magician scratched his head, "Your loud, answer number one, my hotel room. I mean I have to move a lot right? Answer number two, I'm not planning anything. I'm a hire thief. I'm doing my job. Any other questions?"

"Who hired you?!" She demanded to know.

Leon place a finger on his lips, "Sorry, can't tell you that."

Martha growled in frustration, "Take me back to the Doctor!"

"I can't, I need to do my job, that's how I get payed you know." There was a knock at the door. A short lady with blonde hair came in, Leon seemed glad to see her. "Kelly!"

"Leon!" She seemed equally pleased, "Your back, how did it go?"

"Good," he said, and turned the woman to Martha, "She's my roommate just now, don't worry it's nothing. Your number one!" Martha groaned as the magician kissed the woman called Kelly, she could've sworn that she had heard him say that to a woman in the audience.

"Martha!" The Doctor shouted out, although he thought it unlikely she would answer. Then he had an idea, the first time he'd seen him disappear Leon had been nearby. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be nearby again. There was one big problem though, he was in London. And London was a big and busy city. Even if he was nearby, the Doctor didn't have any immediate ideas how to find him. He rustled through his jacket pockets, his first intention being to get his sonic screwdriver out and try to figure out how he had disappeared or where they had went. But came out with something different, his mobile phone. Then money, five pounds, enough to buy some credit.

Martha felt a buzz in her jean pocket, Leon who had good hearing heard it. She took her phone out and smiled, she knew the Doctor would think of something. And really it was quite an obvious idea but a reasonably good one nonetheless. She was stopped from answering it though, Leon snatched it from out her hand and pressed the ignore button, "I really, really, can't let him find you yet Martha." He grinned again, that grin made her so angry. The magician turned her phone off.

I'm writing this pretty fast. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter four

The Doctor made an angry guttural noise and flipped down his phone. He had actually thought Leon would have at least let her answer it, if he had then the Doctor could've traced it using his sonic screwdriver. Maybe Leon knew that. He didn't know what to do, he'd already checked if the phone was still on to try and trace it but the magician had turned it off. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, thinking over the situation. All he really could do is search, search and hope that maybe Leon would let his guard down and Martha would have an opportunity to contact him.

Kelly left the room after some more charm from Leon and giggling from her. Martha had deduced that Kelly must work in the hotel or be the daughter of the person who owned it, she seemed to young to actually be the owner. And Leon had sweet talked her into letting him stay for free, he probably stayed at the hotel a lot. "You hungry, sleepy, smelly?" the Magician asked casually. Martha raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Hungry, sleepy, smelly?"

"I heard you, I don't need food or sleep or a shower, I just want you to bring me back to the Doctor!" Martha snapped.

Leon looked surprised, "You don't need to eat or sleep?! Or shower?! I thought you were human! Woah... That's cool." Martha didn't even answer him, she couldn't tell if he was toying with her but he did seem genuinely excited.

Around half an hour later Leon was calling another girl, "Ooh, I miss you too. M-hm. See you then? Bye bye!" He shut his own phone and turned to Martha who was giving him a hateful look. "What is it?"

"You kidnapped me! But your calling your girlfriends! How many do you have anyway?!" Martha yelled. Leon was about to answer was interrupted. "What is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!" She had exploded in anger, the Magician's attitude was extremely irritating to her. Leon didn't seem fazed or upset or angry. "What's wrong with me?" He scratched his head, "I've got a client that needs my service. I got nothing against you, honestly." He grinned that annoying grin. "If the Doctor had hired me, I'd steal whatever he wanted. If say, I dunno, the devil hired me, I'd steal whatever he wanted. It's nothing personal."

Martha glared at him, "The Doctor would never hire you."

The Doctor had thought hard about possible places Leon might go. Hoping he wouldn't have left the planet and was still in London. He was a hired thief, he probably wouldn't meet somewhere public. But since he had disappeared when a police car was nearby he guessed Leon would move around a lot. It was a possibility that they may be still moving, like running through alleys and streets. Then again that would be dangerous. Martha could shout and protest, in fact he was sure she would. He would probably take her somewhere private, where no one could hear her complain or if she did, they wouldn't care. That was true, if Martha had started telling Kelly, Leon had kidnapped her, she would never have believed her. She would have laughed and called her crazy.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R! I know that this chapter is short but I didn't know what else to write... I'll try and update again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Parts that are in italic bold is Franziska's P.O.V

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

In case any one is wondering I got Franziska, the scientist's first name from Franziska von Karma, a ruthless prodigy Prosecutor from Phoenix Wright.

Chapter Five

A tall, wiry woman mixed a blue liquid with a silver dust causing it to let off steam. She placed the test tubes back into their holders and turned her chair to face a clock. He was late. She rolled her eyes.

_**Typical for a male to be late. I should have found a female thief. However, they are quite a minority... **_

Just as she thought that Leon appeared, materializing, whilst holding onto Martha's arm. "Let me go!" The woman sitting down folded her arms, they were ten minutes late. She hated when people were late. Leon grinned at his client, "Brought her!"

"I can see that," she stated, underlining the 'can', "Your late."

"Oops, well, what now?" the Magician said, loosening his grip on Martha but not entirely letting go. "Oops? We are ten minutes and fifteen seconds behind schedule now." Franziska retorted, she sounded as if Leon had committed a horrible crime. Which in a way, if you include kidnap as a horrible crime, he had.

Martha looked the woman up and down, she saw when Franziska stood near Leon, she was around the same height, if not taller. She also noticed that the woman seemed constantly irritated at the Magician, even if he was doing every perfectly satisfactory. "Let her go for now, but watch her." Franziska commanded, to which Leon obeyed, since he valued his client's business.

_**I definitely should have found a female, late and so casual about it. Still, at least he'll do what I say. No I have to be in charge because I'm a man. If he did say that he would find himself the subject of my next dissection. **_

"I trust you didn't do something stupid and throw her phone out the window?"

Martha realized, this was about the Doctor. She was bait.

"No," Leon smiled and handed the woman Martha's phone, just by accident his hand brushed against her's. Franziska snatched the phone off him and growled, "You touched my hand, moron!" Briskly and furiously she wiped her hand on the lab coat she was wearing, glaring at Leon. The magician gave Martha a confused and slightly amused look while replying, "What's the big deal?"

_**Is this moron serious?! **_

The scientist just frowned and started looking through Martha's contacts angrily, muttering to herself. Martha figured it out, she thought to herself, "So that's why she was acting so irritated, she hates men?"

Another very short chapter. I'm not doing well in length, but I just thought this was a good ending point for this chapter. Just in case any guys read this and think I'm sexist, I'm not! The opinions against males are purely Franziska's. Anyways, please read and review! I'll try and finish the next chapter soon!R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

The parts in italics are the bits in the lab, from the phone conversation.

Chapter Six

The Doctor heard his phone ringing, it was Martha. He gave a little inhaled breath of happiness, Martha must have found the time to call unnoticed. He hoped that was it, and not something worse, like Leon had a new step in a plan. "Martha?"

"Doctor," she sounded scared, or nervous.

"Martha, where are you? Where did he take you?" The Doctor asked, hoping whatever was making her afraid wouldn't prevent her from answering honestly.

_The phone was on speaker, so Franziska could hear it from her desk. "Say, 'Doctor, I can't talk now, come and save me.'" She ordered, Leon who was keeping a hold on Martha. But he didn't understand it, he had explained to the scientist, that he was a thief and magician. He would kidnap, because that was like stealing a person but he wouldn't kill someone. Maybe injure if it was necessary but he wasn't a killer. He did need the client though, financially. So he kept onto her. _

"Doctor, I can't talk now, come and save me," Martha wanted the Doctor to know her words weren't really her's so she made it sound extremely scripted. The Doctor looked concerned, he didn't think Leon would need to get her to do that, if he wanted him. He could have kidnapped the Doctor. Which meant someone else was there. "Martha," he said, keeping his composure, "Whoever is making you say this, hand them the phone. I'm guessing that they need me for something, I don't know what. But something. Why else would they take you instead of me? For bait! They must need me to be desperate or-" _Franziska grabbed the phone out Martha's hands and turned it off the speaker so the Doctor's conversation with her would be reasonably private. _"Or angry."

"Who is this? What are you doing with Martha?!" the Doctor questioned. It was the person who was keeping Martha. A woman by the sounds of it, young, around early twenties, she had a faint accent but he couldn't place it. "The co-ordinates are ERG-34L, you have the last TARDIS so hurry up, I hate people who are late. And men. I also really hate when people assume things. It proves you don't know anything. You don't have much in your favor really." Leon couldn't help rolling his eyes, and even giving Martha a mouthed. 'Stressed out.' Then a grin. Despite her situation, and the fact he was her kidnapper Martha gave him a small smile back, it had most likely been a nervous smile though.

"Let her go," Franziska commanded, Leon did. Martha looked at the woman who was back to her experiment, like nothing had happened. "Why do you need him?"

"That's none of your concern," she replied, tipping the contents of a test tube into a syringe.

"I think it is,because I-" she was cut off.

"You, take her to a cell until the Doctor comes back," Franziska interrupted, "It's that way, third door to the right. You do understand that don't you?"

Ignoring the jab, Leon grinned, "Aye-aye!"

Franziska sighed, and put her experiment on hold for a few minutes. "Hurry up Doctor, hurry up, I can't stand it." She thought to herself, getting agitated although the wait had only been a few minutes. Her long fingers clenched into a tight fist, "I can't stand it, that stupid man! That moron! I need him! But, oh I hate him!" She didn't actually voice these, she just shouted them inside her head, she rarely shouted vocally. The thought of needing a man made her feel physically sick. But, she needed a Time Lord. "And he's the only one left!"

Leon whistled softly, it was the tune 'After the Fox', "You don't like her do you?" Martha decided to try to get Leon on her side. "Nope." Leon admitted straight away.

"Then why help her?"

"I told you, my jobs got nothing to do with who I like or not," he grinned and opened the door. "Your room, mademoiselle."

Chapter six is done! Woop woop! I don't have much else to say... Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter Seven

The Doctor in a matter of minutes, to his time line, was in his TARDIS typing in the coordinates rapidly, he knew that the woman wanted his rage, but he couldn't help being angry. She had kidnapped Martha and was using her as bait! Soon, within a minute of typing, the TARDIS was arriving to Franziska's lab.

The scientist put down the pencil she was using to write the equations and turned her chair to face the Doctor's TARDIS, and soon the Doctor. "What have you done with her?" The Doctor asked as soon as he got out the TARDIS door. Franziska didn't respond immediately, she was going to but the Doctor added something to what he said. "You, your Franziska Maura." She had guessed the Doctor might have heard of her. "Yes," the scientist stood up, "I've heard of you too." The Doctor almost stopped being angry with her for hiring Leon to kidnap Martha, because he was in disbelief that it was her. "One of the finest physicists in the universe, and scientist in practically all fields." The woman stared at him, "And you aren't?"

Leon was sitting across from Martha, his legs crossed. Showing her a card trick that if she hadn't been in such a bad situation Martha would've been impressed. "Why are you being nice now?" She asked spitefully. The magician shuffled the cards nearly unbelievably quickly, "I told you, three times was it? Nothing personal." He grinned.

"Why are you still here?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Why aren't you back with your girlfriends or helping Franziska?" Martha asked, the magician confused her.

"Ooooh, I get you. She won't pay me the rest till she's done the experiment and I don't like hanging around women like her." Leon explained, "Know how to play poker? We can use these pebbles as chips."

"I wouldn't say that," the Doctor scratched the back of his ear, "I'm a Doctor, not a scientist."

"Not professionally," she admitted, "But you, I hate to admit it are very... Intelligent."

"That's very flattering," the Time Lord acknowledged it as a compliment, "Especially from someone who hates men like you do."

"I suppose it is," Franziska agreed.

"Why do you need me? Why did you kidnap Martha?" the Doctor questioned.

Franziska held up a test tube, it contained what appeared to be blood. "This is human blood, male, age 36, Caucasian." The Doctor didn't reply yet as he saw she held one up beside it, "This is human DNA, male, age 36, Caucasian."

"So you want my DNA? That's why you kidnapped Martha?!" The Doctor snapped.

"In a way, however, I also need to study you. Your emotions, the way your brain functions, it's in the name of science."

"That doesn't give you any right to kidnap!"

"It does actually," she put the test tubes back in there cases very carefully, "I got Leon to bug you when he shook your hand. You got angry, and thanks to that I have some fascinating data. All in the name of science Doctor."

Sorry this chapters so short... R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Italics are Martha's thoughts.

Chapter Eight

Leon had finished the poker game in a matter of minutes. "Yay! Never play a magician at cards Martha!" He threw the pebbles they were using as chips into the air in celebration, catching each one in his mouth then spat them out. Martha jumped back, not wanting what she had expected to be wet, slimy stones spat at her. To her surprise what came out was shining, golden stones. "What? How did you do that?"

The magician grinned, "Not tellin'. Impressive huh?" Martha nodded but couldn't believe herself, she was actually enjoying watching his tricks where as she should be angry at him and trying to escape. Then again, she assumed that the Doctor would come to get her soon. But she knew that she couldn't just sit and watch a private magic show.

"Leon," she stated seriously, "your magic tricks, are good. Very good. And I'm glad that you are being so, anyway." His staring was putting her off, "I know you said personal stuff doesn't matter but this is too far!"

Leon shrugged, "I dunno how I'm meant to answer that, I mean, no question? That's not like you Martha." That grin again, _Is that a facade? Or a genuine smile? _

"Enough," she tried to sound intimidating, judging by Leon's unchanged expression, it didn't work. "I want you to tell me what your real motives are! Why your doing all this!"

"I told you-"

"No! I want the truth! Tell me about yourself, your reasons, your real opinion!" Martha interrupted Leon for once, instead of vise versa. "Make, me." Leon replied, saying each word slowly yet casually. "You can't huh?"

Franziska typed a password onto her computer screen, and turned it so the Doctor could see it. Although the writing was a little too small, "As you can see this chemical rises when this emotion is felt," she explained, pointing at the screen with a finger, "And this falls. That doesn't normally happen with beings that are in humanoid." The Doctor put on his glasses and walked up to the screen, brushing past Franziska. She flinched at the contact, quickly stepping back out of his way. The Time Lord frowned, reading the data on the computer. "What species are you Miss. Maura?"

"Professor," she corrected sharply, "I'm Freniate, heard of them?"

The Doctor scratched his head, "Not really-" The scientist replied so quickly he couldn't finish his sentence. "That doesn't surprise me, the people from Freniate haven't much of a name for themselves. Except for having a few galactic standard of athletes. Due to our larger than normal lungs and slower heart beat."

"I see, but Professor Maura," he remembered to say professor. "I would have given you this information, so you must have some other reason for wanting me here? Apart from your research." He leaned towards her, purposely making her feel anxious, "Isn't that right?" Franziska backed away, _**This is why I hate males. **_In truth it wasn't really, _**Always think they know so much. **_"That's an assumption Doctor," she retorted, "a baseless guess." _**I hate guessing, you have to base things on fact. **_Franziska was a very scientific person, so she hated when someone thought something without actually basing it on any facts. Not quite as much as she hated men though. "No," the Doctor shook his head. "It's logic. I heard that you like logic, well. You said you wanted me for DNA and experimenting, that itself is believable. However," he grinned triumphantly, "there's something I don't understand. How did you know where I'd be?"

Franziska growled, "I have equipment! Technology! I could have tracked you!"

The Doctor smiled even wider, "Wrong, a scientific question Professor Maura, what do these trackers need to function, electricity obviously but also?"

"That's easy, DNA, wait," she caught on.

"We haven't met before have we? I knew about you because your a well known scientist but we've never met. And you would need someone to get that DNA wouldn't you? Well? I'm right aren't I?"

"There isn't any point in denying it," she admitted reluctantly, glaring at him.

"And I think I have an idea who gave you that DNA."

Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. When I finished this my Internet was broken. Anyway thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, apart from the one's I created.

Chapter Nine

Franziska narrowed her eyes, although she knew that the Doctor had already figured it out, she had to test him. "You must be bluffing, who is it then?" The Doctor approached some of her test tubes, inspecting them before continuing. "I'd know her work anywhere, and to be honest you've made quite a name of yourself so I can tell the difference very, very clearly. We haven't met each other for a while have we Rani?" A woman, with mousy curled hair stepped out from the shadows. She looked superior with a slightly cocky smirk and tilted head. "No we haven't, you've changed. Last time I met you, you always carried around that stupid umbrella."

"I suppose I did, that was really ages ago," he put emphasis on the 'ages' and scratched his hair, remembering the last time she and him had crossed paths. It was the first adventure he had had in his seventh body.

"Your one to talk Rani, you've changed too," he said, Franziska couldn't quite comprehend the calmness between them. "An accident involving Gygionic acid, it wasn't pleasant." The Doctor's eyes widened, he thought unpleasant was a large understatement on dying by Gygionic acid. Even Franziska looked a little uncomfortable thinking about it. "Anyway, thanks to Franziska I can finally dispose of you Doctor, every single time you and I meet you foil my experiments!"

"No offense Franziska, but why do you need her? It's not as if you don't have the brains to find me," The Doctor pointed out.

The Rani replied almost instantaneously, "That's easily answered. When I last regenerated the acid completely destroyed my laboratory. I needed another scientist, one who has the right equipment and would have the same views as me. Franziska fits into this category and was more than happy to help."

Martha clenched her teeth, the magician had a point, there was no way she could make him talk about his motives. "Why is it such a secret anyway?" She decided on a different approach.

"That won't work honey," Leon said, seemingly enjoying it. Martha rolled her eyes, and leaned against the wall. "How long has it been since they put me in here?" She asked, noticing that it clearly wasn't working. "I dunno, hang on," he checked his watch. "About, an hour? Not that long." He grinned. "I've been enjoying it."

"I haven't," she said dully.

The Rani typed in something on the computer, "Restrain the Doctor Franziska." She turned to see a confused Franziska, not going anywhere nearer the Doctor. "Oh never mind then, it's not like he can escape anyway. At least lock the TARDIS," she threw her fellow scientist a cylindrical, metal tube. The blonde scientist nodded and since she was already quite near the TARDIS she got to it before the Doctor could interfere. "This will be, interesting..."

Martha and Leon looked up at the wall, now screen. There was Franziska fiddling with her much loved test tubes and the computer containing the Doctor's data, the Doctor appearing apprehensive and not sure what would happen but knowing that it wouldn't be good. Also a woman she didn't know, neither did Leon. "She's hot," Leon grinned, "Eight out of ten." Martha ignored his remark and focused on the Doctor. "Doctor!"

"Martha," he said, still looking unsure of what would happen, "Can you get out?" Franziska replied before Martha had a chance to. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She said spitefully looking through a beaker of clear liquid, "Of course it's locked, from the outside." Leon tilted his head, so he was trapped too?

The Rani pushed a bright red button, and slowly a purple or violet cloud spread throughout the room Martha and the magician was trapped in. The Doctor ran to the screen, clutching it's sides, "No! Martha you've got to get out!"

"It's filling with Trinoxic Gas, they'll turn paler then stop breathing." The Rani explained, "Franziska what changes are there in the data?"

"A rise in Clenophon and a drop in Hydrocinite," the woman at the computer screen read, sounding fascinated. The Rani nodded, "As expected, still a worth while experiment. Forty six more seconds."

The Doctor now very afraid for his companions safety. "Martha you've got to find a way out!" He said, concentrating on the 'got'.

"Believe me I want to!" Martha yelled, struggling with the lock. Leon poked her back, not seeming concerned with their situation. "Hey, wanna come with?" He grinned, holding out his hand.

"This isn't the time!" She groaned, "Help me get out." Leon rolled his eyes, which Martha had been doing a lot of recently. "That's what I'm doing." The Doctor realized before Martha.

"Martha take his hand!" Martha looked at the black haired young man, who was wearing his trademark grin. "She ain't gonna pay me the rest obviously so I'm off." He commented, Martha finally held his hand, and they were gone.

A new chapter. Woop. That was hard to write though. Maybe I'll find it easier with practice. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter Ten

Leon stretched his limbs, especially his arms and fingers. "Oh, that was a little rough." He murmured, his head tilted.

Martha looked at him, "A little! We almost died!"

"Yup, but I got 5 million out of it, she just didn't pay me the rest but that ain't to bad!" The magician said happily. The Doctor's companion sighed deeply but did take into account that her life had just been saved by her captor. "Thanks for saving me," she stated, not exactly sure why he had done it but grateful none the less. "I like you and I don't like her so of course I'm gonna. Where did I decide to go again?" He grinned, head turning in all directions, "Oh yeah, we're at Julie's house. But looks like she's out. Oh well."

The Doctor was jubilant at Martha escaping, "Now what? She escaped! I knew she would!" He said, underlining the 'knew'. The Rani didn't seem very bothered, "That doesn't matter."

"I was well prepared, Leon has a tracker on him, which he's probably forgotten about. The moronic male that he is," Franziska explained spitefully. "So if we need to find them it won't be difficult."

The Doctor was still glad she had escaped though, it was better than her being dead. The Rani took out a device that looked like a television remote and turned a small dial that was on it. Two blue people came out from a hallway and grabbed the Doctor's arms. "So your going to try to kill me now?" He asked, although he knew that they wouldn't. Not until they had all the data the two women needed.

"Not yet," The Rani shook her head, "We still only have around on eighth of the information we need." The Doctor's eyes met with the man holding his right arm, they were cold, and emotionless, unblinking. "What have you done to these people? Have you brainwashed them? Like you always do, you make innocent people your pawns!" He shouted, anger boiling inside of him.

"I didn't this time, I was just lucky that Franziska already had done that for me." She smirked.

"And you think if you say it's in the name of science you can do whatever you like?!" The Doctor glared at her. Franziska however wasn't looking at him so he didn't even flinch. She continued with her writing on scientific equations. "It is in the name of science though."

"Science is meant to help people! To make medicines and save lives!"

"Or discover things." She argued, "Not all experiments have to be practical do they? Some scientists do stuff just for the fact so other scientists will be able to know about it!"

Franziska seemed very defensive on her motives. "So your doing this to be recognized as a scientist?" The Doctor asked, not thinking it justified it at all.

"No! That isn't the only reason! If you do something like this then another scientist can make it into something practical later! Example, could Professor Hawking have discovered so much if another hadn't discovered other little things about the universe? Of course not!" Franziska shouted, her anger almost matching the Doctor's.

"So you think that means you can basically do whatever you want? Brainwash and kidnap people?!"

"That is exactly correct Doctor, it does." The Rani agreed, ignoring that the Doctor was asking questions. "Now, No.23 and No. 46 take him to the room at the end of the hall and make sure to deadlock it. But first," she walked over to the Doctor and removed the Sonic screwdriver from his large jacket pockets and his physic paper. "Okay, now take him away."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter Eleven

"Can you go back?" Martha asked, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't be safe.

Leon nodded, "Yeah, but don't see why I should save him." He replied sounding a little spiteful for the first time. The Doctor's assistant was taken by surprise, and didn't reply for a few moments. "Why?" She asked, eyes wide. Leon grinned but shook his head, indicating he wasn't planning on sharing. "Look, either we go back and help him or I'll go myself!"

The Magician shrugged, "You can try but I'm not going to, no..." He grinned even wider, "Go ahead."

"What?" Martha was surprised he had said she could go so quickly. "Well tell me how to do it."

"Uh, uh, uh." He tsked, "Magician's oath. I promise I will always guard against exposing the secrets of magic, whether through lack of practice before performing, or through explanation to any person not entitled to know the secrets. I make this promise seriously, realizing that in violating it, I am not only violating my word of honor, but I am violating the trust and rights of all other magicians who, by the very nature of their form of entertainment, are entitled to the preservation of the secrets of the secret of magic. So, no way." Leon explained quickly, reciting the oath off by heart.

"The Doctor's life is in danger!" Martha argued, "I'm not just going to stay here!" The magician reached into his black trouser's pocket, looking as if he'd just thought of something. "Good for you," he grinned, "this isn't giving away magic, this is what that scientist gave me." He threw her a small metal sphere. It had two buttons, one black and one white.

"It only goes to two places though," he explained as Martha inspected it, "One is the lab, kinda obvious huh? The other, don't go there kay? It's an acidic place, you'll die right away if you go there."

"So, why did she put it on there?" Martha asked, it was a reasonable question.

Leon paused, "I asked her to, it's a popular place to practice magic. Or do little shows. I can survive there because, well I can't tell you." He told her, "You gonna go?"

"Of course," she said, she had no intention on abandoning the Doctor, even though she was sure that he would think of a way to save himself.

"Bye then!" He waved, sitting on a bed, "have fun!"

"Where is he?" the Rani asked Franziska, who was tracing Leon by the tracker they had put on him. "I, don't know," she admitted, "he was on Earth, London. Just a few minutes ago, however he's disappeared from the screen."

"Is it possible he destroyed it?" The brown haired scientist asked, frowning while watching the Doctor on a monitor.

"No," Franziska stated, "It would end catastrophically for him. All data of him would cease to exist, bank accounts, history on computers and everyone who hasn't seen him in three weeks will have forgotten him." The other scientist had to admit, despite thinking she was superior in science that her partner had made the device very well. "And he knows this?"

"Yes. Oh," the little white dot, meaning it was Leon re-appeared on the screen, "He's here."

Martha had used the device Leon had given her, she had appeared in Franziska's lab. In a corner, behind a huge control panel. She peeked over the edge, her brown eyes saw the woman that was with the Doctor when she had escaped. "Well Doctor, I'd like to see you try to escape," the Rani taunted, "Not only are you completely unarmed, more than usual. You are locked in a room that will only open with mine or Franziska DNA, a key and seven passwords. Not to mention your a little, tied up." The Doctor stretched forward as far as the shackles would allow.

"Every time you've tried your schemes I've defeated you!" He taunted back, "So why don't you just admit defeat?" The Doctor grinned, noticing Martha looking over the control panel.

Franziska interrupted the Rani and the Doctor trying to irritate each other. "I'll go and find that idiot."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold is Martha's thoughts.

Chapter Twelve

Leon leaned back on one of his girlfriend's beds, hands clasped behind his head. In his head he listed the people he didn't like, even despised, there wasn't that many. _There's Franziska, I don't hate her though. I just don't like people like that. _He sighed, _I don't like jailers, well except Sheila, she was hot. _Leon just couldn't resist grinning at his memory of her. _And of course, the Doctor. God, I hate him. _

Franziska's white shoes tapped quietly against the metal floor, although grew louder and louder to Martha. **I need to get to the Doctor.** She silently scooted backwards to get behind a large tubular pillar. "I'm not an idiot Leon, not like you. You filthy male," she seethed. "You've got that tracker moron, now, come out behind that pillar and I won't gas you. Immediately." **She really hates him. Wait tracker. Could he have given me it? **The scientist's head peered past the pillar, "Your, that woman who travels with the Doctor." She frowned, "He must have told you to get your precious Doctor back and given you his tracker." Franziska said hatefully. **She really hates men, all of them... **

Franziska grabbed Martha's arm and pulled her up to her feet. She was tall, over half a foot taller than her. "Let me go!" She attempted to wrench her arm away but it didn't work. 

"That line is pointless, no one ever lets them go when they say that. Ever," she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Martha scowled at her, "What's he ever done to you?"

"Being male," she growled, "I can't stand them." 

"So you think everyone should be female?" Martha retorted, "That's very illogical for a scientist!" **Maybe if I just reason with her I can get to the Doctor. **"How so?" Franziska was prepared to argue. 

"Well, for one thing... How are people supposed to, you know. Reproduce?" 

"You disgust me," **Why? It seems an obvious problem. **"And using science you can create new lifeforms using just one person's DNA. And control it's gender." 

"But your grouping all guys together!" Martha pointed out, quite correctly. 

"So? No come on," Franziska simply answered while grabbing at her hair, pulling her towards the room the Rani was using to view the imprisoned Doctor. The Doctor leaned forward, staring at her, curiously. "So you found Leon?" 

"Yes, well we did have a tracker on him." She replied, arms folded. 

"Hm," he looked a little smug, "So, you think he came back so you could gas him again?" The Rani scowled at him. "Ha, don't underestimate me Doctor." 

"What? Me, never." He grinned back at her. 

"I'll resist arguing." She replied, "And he loves money. He probably came back to show off and get the rest of his payment." 

Leon stretched out, "Hn, got to get to work. Lots of things to do." His girlfriend, one of them groaned. "Can't you stay for a little longer?" She asked, staring at him pleadingly. 

The Magician shook his head, "Sorry Julie! Work, money, stuff, fun!" He 'wooped' and high fived her. "So bye?" 

"Yeah, bye Leon." Julie waved. 

The Magician walked down the street, standing out in his Edwardian fashion. Waving and smiling at a few admirers he happened to pass until he reached a desolate alleyway. "Now, time for a lil' magic," he whispered to himself. Leon clapped his hands together three times then as if there was an audience spoke, "Time to pay a visit to her... Abracadabra!" 

Another chapter done! This one, although just as fun to write this one is harder. Probably because I've written over forty chapters for Vigilare, Forza and co but only twelve for Franziska and Leon. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter Thirteen

Franziska shoved Martha towards the Rani, "It appears that moron gave her the tracker." The Rani sighed, irritated that the magician had eluded them. "Not a bad plan, however he's dug his own grave." The female Time Lord said, casting a glance at the Doctor. Franziska, who knew what she meant tossed her the tracker which had been given to Martha. "Thank you, now." She put it to the ground and stomped on it firmly. It sizzled and cracked but looked unrepairable. 

Leon sat in a small kitchen, slicing, neatly pieces of bread then placing cold meat on them, making little sandwiches for himself. "You sure you don't want any mum?" He asked a middle aged woman who was sitting on an armchair in the living room. "No thanks," she ran her finger tips across the braille on the books. 

"Your loss I suppose," he replied, biting into one. 

"So what have you been doing Leon?" His mother asked, struggling over a letter, she didn't find reading braille very simple. The magician shrugged, "The usual, magic, stealing, you know." He stood up and took his plate to the sink. The woman sighed, "Your not poor you know, there's no need to steal anymore. I only done that when things were desperate." 

"But you have to admit it's fun," he grinned, looking over her shoulders, "What you reading?" 

"Trying to read more like, Moby Dick." She frowned.

"Huh," Leon replied, "And what have you been up to?" 

"Sitting here, struggling with books. You should have got me simpler novels to read," She told him, complaining a little. 

"But you used to read those one's to me," he grinned. "I could read to you maybe?" 

His mother smiled, not looking up. "I'd love that, but, your hardly ever here, the last time you visited was over a month ago." 

"Was it? A month huh," his eyes widened suddenly. "Oh, oh..." He spun her chair around and looked into her blind eyes. "Tell me my name! When was I born?! What's my favorite food?!" Leon told her desperately. 

"What? Leon, the 19th of September and your favorite food is spaghetti, why?" She answered, confused. 

"Keep thinking that!" He grabbed her shoulders, "Don't let you mind wander! Keep thinking of me!" 

His mother suddenly shivered then held his hands, but pulled away from him, "What do you think your doing?!" Leon let her go and stepped back. "Who are you?!" She growled. Leon smiled a little, she had said the same thing to a drunk who had stormed into they're house. "I'm just checking up on you Mrs. Bradley. I might pop by again." He grinned even though she couldn't see him. "Now I'm off to get the guy who blinded you and destroyed all your potential as a magician, bye bye!"

Leon strode out the house, closing the door behind him gently, leaving his mother confused and clueless. He slammed his fist into the floor, and banged his head against the grassy ground that covered the desolate land. "I'm gonna bloody kill them!" He howled tearfully, "Every single one of them!" Leon's carefree attitude had disappeared as soon as he went out the door. The magician clutched the browning blades of grass, pulling they're roots out. Leon clapped his hands together to get the grass off them then stood up and brushed himself down. His personality back to the usual again, he grinned. "Better get to it then!"

Thanks for reading! :-) 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Martha's thoughts will be in italics. Flashbacks will be in bold italics.

Chapter Fourteen

"You made everyone forget him?" The Doctor repeated, shocked that he had actually wouldn't have put it past the Rani to do something cruel to her associates when she was done with them. "Not everyone, you can still remember him. Anyone who hadn't seen him for a month will have forgotten him in a few minutes of the tracker's destruction." She explained. Franziska wore a small smile, she had never liked Leon, as he didn't like her. _He was a little, strange but. I suppose he did save me. _Martha thought with a little empathy.

"Martha," she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Hey, you hear me?"

"Leon?" Martha gasped, the two scientists turned to her, she quickly made up an excuse, "You done that to Leon? What did he do to you?!" She snapped.

Franziska scowled, "He was a moron, and he wasn't needed anymore."

"Exactly," the Rani agreed.

"I am not, oh and Martha, I've done a lil trick so they can't see or hear me. Just think what you want to say to me real hard kay?" Leon said, a little louder, sounding cheerful. _Like this?_

Martha frowned a little from the concentration. "Yeah!" the Magician replied.

_Are you invisible? Why didn't you want to help the Doctor? Why are you here again? _

"For a little revenge, thought I'd say hiya to you first though." He said to her, she couldn't see him but he was grinning.

_Revenge? On Franziska and the Rani? _Martha looked at the two scientists.

"Them too, but your Doctor as well. I'm not going to say what he did but," Leon told Martha, his voice sounding grave, "It rubbed me the long way let's say." He finished cheerfully.

"Don't!" She shouted aloud, Leon didn't answer and the scientists and the Doctor looked at her with confusion. "Is something wrong Jones?" Franziska asked suspiciously.

"No..." Martha lied, only to mouth at the Doctor, 'Leon's here! He's going to get you!' desperately.

"What?" the Doctor answered, being careful to keep his voice down.

The Rani frowned, unsure of what was going on. She turned to Martha, "What did you tell him?" "Nothing," Martha replied, a little nervous about the woman's cold glare.

"I doubt you can do anything anyway," she muttered, still scowling at the human then at the Doctor.

Leon meanwhile was tracing Franziska's neck in the air with his fingers, he could strangle her, but that wouldn't be enough for him. The magician sauntered through her hallways until reaching the room he knew the Doctor was in.

"_**Ha, you have a real knack for it Leon," a young woman with mousy hair praised, taking the roll off him. **_

"_**Hee hee," the boy took out ten other rolls, "We have food and, ta-da!" He took out some cans of juice. **_

"_**That, is very impressive." She rubbed his head. "Good work Leon. Your a natural thief. But remember we just do it because-"**_

"_**We need to, I know mum." Leon sighed opening a can. **_

"Hello Doctor," the magician grinned, the invisibility had worn off.

"Leon? What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing at the screen where he could see the Rani appearing completely shocked. Franziska frowned, "He didn't appear on the monitors."

"Heh, listen darlin'- I'm a magician, I know how to do my job," Leon smirked looking more sinister than usual. Franziska winced at being called darling. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Did you mask fall off?"

The Magician chuckled, "Ha, yeah it did. After all that glue I used to firmly stick it on." The Time Lord was about to say something else but was interrupted by Leon. "How did you know?"

"What, about your little act ?" It was the Doctor's turn to grin.

"Yeah," Leon replied. "My act was perfect."

"Well," he said, exaggerating the 'l's. "I've been alive for a long time Leon, I know a liar by the way they speak and the smugness behind a 'grin.'"

Martha didn't say anything, she had been deceived by him? He had refused to help the Doctor but she had just thought it was because he was a man. _He was just acting? _Leon slumped, his hair covering his face, his pale face partly covered by black strands of hair. "I hate you."

"Pardon?" The Doctor said, a little surprised by the openness of his comment.

"I hate you! Your the one! You, who, you were there at that night! And that stupid screwdriver!" The magician retorted, glaring at him. Everyone except Leon was completely in the dark. "What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked, utterly lost.

"You don't even remember?" The man hissed hatefully, "You don't remember the day you, you, you done that!" He grabbed the Doctor's throat viciously. "Now I hate you even more," Leon grinned, seeming upbeat yet again.

Another chapter, a bit longer this time. Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

There's a part that is Leon's memories and that bit will be in bold italics. Franziska's thoughts are in bold. The Doctor's in italics.

Chapter Fifteen

The Rani rushed to the screen, "Don't you dare!" She growled, clenching her fists, she couldn't let him destroy her experiment. Franziska stayed at her desk but stared at Leon and the Doctor with shock, **If only I still had the tracker I could get him back in here. Blast, she shouldn't have destroyed it. **Martha immediately became concerned for the Doctor, "Let him go! What did he do?" The Magician didn't loosen his grip, nor did he tighten it, he stared into the Doctor's eyes, enjoying the control he had over him.

_**Leon kicked his legs under the wooden stool he sat on, watching his mother disappear and then reappear on the stage. "She's good." The boy turned to see a tall man wearing a pinstriped suit. "Yeah!" He agreed, "I want to be good like her, but I can't even do twenty card tricks yet..."**_

_**The man shrugged. "Your only seven, maybe eight. Anyway how do you know her?" **_

"_**She's my mum, I don't look like her though. Dunno who my dad is," Leon replied. **_

"_**Oh, I see." The man nodded, walking off. **_

"_**Who are you?" **_

"_**I'm the Doctor." **_

"Come on Doctor, can't you remember? What you done that night?" Leon growled, "At the Vincent Gallo theater?"

The Doctor frowned, straining to remember, he had met lots of people. _The Vincent Gallo theater? A magician... Hm... Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Now I remember. _The Magician noticed the Doctor's sudden widened eyes. He let go of him to let him talk. "I tried to stop it."

"You failed," Leon retorted. The Time Lord looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"_**It's too dangerous mum!" Leon pleaded, "You've only done it once before!" The woman shook him off her sleeve. "Don't worry. The machine has been checked over dozens off times, nothing can go wrong," she told him, "Now stop worrying and enjoy yourself okay?" The Doctor was meanwhile looking over the machinery, examining the liquid inside it. "This isn't water it's Cronyniumic acid." He took off his glasses, "Those Cronyniumiums must have thought it would have been funny to play a little prank here." The Doctor ran the sonic screwdriver over the machinery and the tank, "It's going to explode, it'll kill everyone." **_

_**Leon followed his mother through to the stage where she was about to rehearse, he saw the Doctor desperately pressing buttons, pulling levers and using a something that looked like a screwdriver to replace some of the screws. "Oh yes! Just one leak in it now, if I just..." His mother glared at the man. "What are you doing? I need that for the finale!" She shouted. Leon stared at the two people arguing, then a purple liquid spurted out, and he heard a scream. **_

"_**Mum!" He looked, horrified onto the crouching woman, wiping her eyes with her sleeves, "What happened?!"**_

"_**Stay away!" the Doctor commanded.**_

"_**What, but she-"**_

"_**There's still a leak, we can't risk you getting injured too," his hands blurred over the controls, the purple liquid stopped leaking through the tank and the man ran to her, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't seal it in time." **_

"_**My eyes," she whimpered, "I can't see!" **_

"It was an accident," he whispered, "I didn't even cause it, these aliens, called Cronyniumiums rigged the tank-"

"I find it hard to believe, the man who can save entire planets can't even help one magician," he said spitefully.

The Doctor looked hurt, "I honestly tried, but it wasn't reversible." Leon remembered his mother's scream of pain and covered his ears for a few seconds, she had been the one consistent person in his life. His girlfriends came and went, to him although he really liked them and didn't think of them as disposable Leon didn't care about them half as much as he did about his mother. "I wish I had been blinded instead, I'm not nearly as talented as she was," he murmured, the Doctor only just heard him. The magician continued, "I done it all for her. I tried to be as good as her, but even now I'm nowhere near her."

Poor Leon... ;( Anyway thanks for reading! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one I created.

Martha's thoughts are in bold, Leon when he's talking to Martha through her mind is italics.

Chapter Sixteen

Franziska hated being in the dark about things, "What are they talking about?"

"I would tell you if I knew Franziska," the Rani replied, "But from what has been said I would guess that he's blinded his mother, due to aliens called the Cronyniumiums because the Doctor couldn't seal a tank in time." It was obvious she nearly knew all the details.

"Oh, is that all?" Franziska sighed.

Leon glared at her, "Is that all? What do you mean?" The scientist glared back, just as fiercely at him. "It's not as if she's dead. You held a grudge for most of your life because of that?"

"Her career is!" He snapped, "I wouldn't expect you to understand! Your a scientist! You don't care about anything except that!" The Rani was about to enter the argument but was stopped by Franziska. "At least I have respect in my work! Whereas your constantly running from the police and any other authority!"

Martha winced, they could both shout exceptionally loudly. It was a good opportunity however since they were occupied and the Rani was occasionally joining in, although she was much calmer. She was really just standing up for science. The Doctor signaled her to get to the controls, she nodded although she knew it would take some carefulness. The Rani turned around just to late as Martha began to look for the button she had thought Franziska had pressed to lock the doors and the shackles. Soon the Doctor had freed himself from the restraints and was trying to succeed in running down the hallways to the room where is TARDIS would be.

The Rani pushed Martha out the way, "How do you get a lock down?!"

"Uh, just shut down this computer then convert the power to this one," she answered, "If you do that though, the oxygen will shut down in the rooms-"

"It will be a good experiment! To see if a Time Lord can regenerate when there is no air to breath," she retorted quickly, she knew that underestimating the Doctor when he was free was a bad idea. Franziska frowned, "Do you think that's wise? All the staff will die as well." Martha, who had always trusted the Doctor knew he would find a way to get out of it, but couldn't help feeling anxiety as Leon walked up behind him and tapped his back. Would he help him too? She knew he hated him but maybe he would want to kill the Doctor himself. "Leon! Help him!" She pleaded. The Doctor turned around to the magician who contemplated what he should and could do. "I could teleport out to safety by myself and leave you to suffocate, but nah, I don't want some sexist, stereotyping scientist and her friend to kill you." He grabbed the Doctor's arm, "C'mon."

Martha sighed in relief, **Thank you Leon. **

_Your welcome, I'm cutting off the mental connection to us now cause I don't want you peeking into my thoughts. _

**The Doctor isn't safe but at least he's still alive, he'll find a way out of this. **Martha suddenly realized something, the Doctor and Leon had gone, they probably weren't on this planet, she was stuck with the Rani and Franziska. The Rani punched the control panel in frustration and turned to face the TARDIS, having the sonic screwdriver in hand. "We'll find him. His TARDIS will be able to find him." She seemed to know how to work the screwdriver but it wouldn't let her use it. "Blast, he put isometric controls on it. I should have known, still we can crack that. Franziska, check if he deadlocked it, if he find a way to break the seal." Franziska took out a scanner and ran it along the TARDIS doors, it was deadlocked. She tightened her ponytail and typed the readings off the scanner into her computer, then she looked up at Martha who was against a wall, looking defiantly back at her, "The Doctor won't forgive you if you break his TARDIS!"

"I'm not breaking it, I'm opening it, it's his own idiotic fault for locking it." She suddenly flinched, the Rani had not shut down the lock down, meaning all her staff were dead or dying on the floor. Franziska ran over to the control panel and restored the oxygen. "Damn," she muttered, none looked fit to hold Martha so she couldn't interfere. She had known that it had been a bad idea to cut off the air.

Another chapter done, doing two fics at the same time is hard... For me probably because I keep making starts on random fics that I may post one day if I think the characters are alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry but this chapter is pretty short and I also haven't updated for quite a while, although I've been playing a lot of chess and I'm now in my town's team! :-) Well I've been for a few weeks but I've been playing against other teams, also I've been preparing for the English prelims and Maths national test. Anyway, I'll try to make the next much longer.

Chapter Seventeen

The Doctor stretched his limbs, looking around at where Leon had taken him. "Where is this?" It was raining heavily, pelting down on the Magician's Edwardian style clothes. Without the rain the Doctor thought it would be a beautiful site, it was a large field with a few hills on some of the sides. It also unfortunately was very muddy, it wouldn't normally be so bad but it formed into brown puddles and at their feet. "My mother lives here," his hair was soaking, as was the Doctor's. Who's jacket had become very heavy with rainwater. The Doctor felt a pang of guilt at his tone, "I'm sorry."

"If she doesn't know you and has forgotten all the memories, is she really my mother?" Leon asked, "I heard memories and experiences make you who you are, without those memories is she really still my mum?"

The Doctor considered answering but stopped himself, it wasn't an easy question. "You can remember her, so yes." He replied after some thought.

Leon turned to look at the small house, "I think I could win in a physical fight. I could strangle you or drown you in one of these puddles." The Doctor didn't really react, he just kept his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure," he looked at his hands, "I do but, I've never killed anyone."

"Then don't," the Doctor persuaded, "I might be able to help her."

Leon glared at him, "Yes, like you tried to before."

The TARDIS door snapped open, "There," Franziska announced, "Open."

The Rani turned around then quickly strode inside of the Doctor's TARDIS, "He redesigned it. Franziska, wait here and keep Martha from escaping."

The blonde scientist looked at the human, "Fine." She said a little grudgingly. Martha could tell she was reluctant and wanted to see who the TARDIS worked. She assumed she had never been in one since it was, the Doctor said the last in the universe.

Franziska sat down in a chair and glared at Martha, "Thanks to you I have to stay here, instead of studying the inside of the TARDIS, which I don't need to say is something I would have really found interesting."

"Well thanks to you I'm trapped here!" Martha retorted, "I don't even know where the Doctor is, he could be anywhere!"

"No, he couldn't," Franziska muttered.

"But Leon-"

"Leon is a useless male, like all of them, he can't travel anywhere! Only places he knows. Even then it requires some thought, and this is a rarity for him," she smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold italics are Franziska's memories.

Chapter Eighteen

Franziska's chemicals made small crackling noises then turned a deep blue, "How dull. I could be examining the TARDIS but instead I'm here." Martha sighed, she had been saying that several times, clearly blaming her. She sat down in a seat opposite Franziska's worktable, "So why do you hate him then?" Martha tried her best to strike up a conversation, maybe even convince her into thinking her way. The scientist peered through the test tube which turned from deep blue to a pinkish purple hue. "Several reasons, but it's really none of your business, I hate them because their idiots. Every, last, one." She punctuated her sentences while pouring drips of the liquid into a beaker.

_**Franziska had a mother, a father and an older brother. They were fairly well off, both the parents had good jobs, but she didn't like her brother. He was older than her and much bigger than her. He towered over his mother and was around the same height as her father. Then again, she was tall as well. His name was Jessile, they actually looked quite similar. But when he was fifteen he was convicted for assault and theft. Before that he had just been a bully to her, calling her a dork, wrecking her homework, pushing her and calling her names. Secretly she was glad when he was in jail, he had always gotten all the attention. **_

_**A year later when she was eleven her father got drunk and smashed a bottle, using it to stab her mother, luckily it was only in the arm. She was shocked. He had punched Jessile for drinking, Franziska couldn't help feeling as if he was being a hypocrite. They were divorced in a few weeks. **_

_**Franziska saw her father once again in her life, in a street corner, looking a little more than just tipsy and shouting abuse at a woman across the road. He even tried to flirt with her, it disgusted her, she didn't respond, just walked quickly home, seething. "He must have forgotten me," Franziska told her mother when she got home. **_

"_**Take it from me, he's a loser, like your brother," the older woman replied, "And your grandfather, did I tell you bout what he did to Sally?" Sally was her mother's childhood dog. **_

"_**Yes," her daughter clenched her fists, "I hate people like that." **_

There were more reasons, but she hated to think of them.

Short I know, next one will be waaaay longer. I hope :s


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Chapter Nineteen

Leon knocked the door three times, soaking wet, accompanied by the Doctor, "Hey Mrs. Bradley," Leon smiled weakly, "You know, I was gonna kill the guy standing next to me, I even thought of killing you. Cause you forgot me." The middle aged woman appeared completely confused and slightly afraid. The Doctor put a hand in front of the magician, "Oi, if she doesn't know who you are, don't you think she's going to be a little scared if you tell her that?" Leon looked over at him but didn't say anything. "Doctor? You, you were there when I was blinded, weren't you?" His mother asked, Leon's green eyes widened in shock, she could remember the Doctor but not him. He was there too. The Doctor noticed Leon's distress, "Yep, so was he though. You don't remember him at all?" He used the sonic screwdriver's blue light to look into her unseeing eyes, "Not at all?"

Leon gulped, he still strongly disliked the Doctor but he knew that he might be able to help her.

"N-No, but you, you saved them from the acid didn't you," she clasped his hand, "Thank you. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you, so would my son."

The magician pushed the Doctor aside, "You son?!" He felt a glimmer of hope replace the sinking feeling and anger he had previously felt. "Yes... He died in an accident a few years later though," she looked down sadly. Leon ran upstairs, the Doctor could hear his feet thumping through the wall. The Time Lord smiled nervously, "So, how have you been since the, accident?"

"Blind," she replied, slightly coldly. The Time Lord shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to say, which was rare. "Right, so. You've been alone all that time?"

"I am now," she told him.

"Maybe not," the Time Lord looked at the ceiling, hoping Leon would have a trick up his sleeve.

Leon crashed into his room, memories came to him suddenly, good one's and not so good one's. It hurt him to think his mother wouldn't have their memories anymore. There were large cut out stars of red and orange glued onto different parts of the walls, drawings and photos were also stuck onto the unpainted walls. "Heh," he picked up a photo that had fallen off it's masking tape, he was around seven in the picture, wearing a magician's top hat and cloak. They were too big, presumably his mother's. Leon almost forgot why he'd came into his room due to him being consumed by old memories. Quickly, he grabbed what he came to get and went back down the stairs.

Meanwhile, the Rani was stepping out of the Doctor's TARDIS, typing digits into a watch like device. She looked at her surroundings, the rain had stopped but it remained muddy and with each footstep there was a loud 'squelch'. She grimaced slightly at it's emptiness, all she could see was long, messy grass and the house. Which was small. The Rani didn't spend long looking around and got to the task at her hands, getting the Doctor and the Magician back.

Thank you for reading. Short I know but I have bad writer's block. :(


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Mum!" Leon guided her hand up to his black hair, "Feel this?!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the magician's sudden actions, the woman seemed more surprised however. "W-What are you doing?"

"And now, ta-da!" He unfolded the piece of paper he had in his pocket, "Feel this!"

"They are the same, why?"

"Don't you get it?! It's my hair and your son's hair! Get my drift?" Leon asked his mother who no longer remembered him. The blind woman shook her head.

"Stop it! My son's dead!" She snatched her hand away. The Doctor gently urged him to let go of her arm. "She's lost her memory Leon, to her your dead." The magician clenched his fists and glared at the Doctor. "But she can remember you!" He barked, "It's just not fair!" The magician looked at the Time Lord's eyes, filled with pity, and snapped.

The Rani twisted a knob on her wrist watch and a thin ray of red light cut off the door lock. She kicked open the door and looked around the room. It was small living room with two red armchairs and a fireplace. The wallpaper was peeling at some parts. The Rani strode through the room, her boots tapping against the wooden floor. Although the kitchen door was closed she swore she could hear a fight.

"Leon, calm down! Just, calm, down!" The Doctor persuaded, trying to pin Leon down and stop him attempting to strangle him. The magician and thief was surprisingly strong and managed to get his hands around the Doctor's throat, he grinned and even let out a little chuckle of glee. His mother who couldn't see what was happening still knew they were fighting. "Stop it!" She managed to grab her son's collar, "Stop fighting! What's wrong?!" Leon coughed as she pulled him back.

"Hey mum, you wanna know what's wrong?" He stood up, "I'm your son! And you can't remember me! And it's all this guy's fault!" The Rani opened the kitchen door and stared at the two men who were fighting, "I guess I won't need to kill you Leon, it looks as if you two will kill each other anyway."

"Rani, what are you doing here?" The Doctor questioned, Leon had momentarily decided to stop strangling him.

"Currently watching you be strangled but I'm here to bring you back, our experiments aren't complete yet you know." Leon glared daggers at her but she ignored them. "Oh, and dispose of this annoying little thief."

"Heh heh, I didn't do any harm to you 8 out of 10." He smirked, referring to the ranking he had given her earlier, "Actually maybe your more of a 7."

The Rani rolled her eyes, "We payed you five million credits up front, now give it back." The Doctor frowned, puzzled. "Since when do you care about money? You never had, which must mean... You need it for something."

Franziska looked at a clock on the laboratory wall, "One hour, one hour of waiting. I dislike people who are late."

"Why did you team up with the Rani anyway? What did she offer you?" Martha asked, trying to converse with her. The scientist pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and sighed. "It's no business of your's. And anyway, what makes you think she offered me something? Could it not be equally as likely that I offered her something?"

Martha shrugged, "That's really none of your business," she said back, enjoying the glare she got because of it. "But since it's boring sitting here I'll tell you anyway, your doing everything she's telling you, not the other way around. So it's seems pretty obvious-"

"That she's in charge?" Franziska smirked, "Please, I merely do what she says because she's a good scientist and I respect her for that."

The human persisted, "But seriously, why pair up with her? You didn't seem to happy when she killed off your servants."

"Because," the woman stopped herself, "I'm, not going to tell you why. It doesn't matter. And stop making baseless assumptions. It just proves your an idiot."

Chapter finally done. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"Need it for something? Have you proof Doctor?" The Rani questioned.

"Ooh, well it's just common sense, people only care about money when they need it," the Doctor replied, grinning.

"I'll accept that as proof," she grunted, "But I won't tell you what I need it for, Doctor." She pronounced the first and second syllable of his name with hate. "That's not very fair Rani!" The Time Lord retorted, faking outrage, "Why?"

"You have an incredibly annoying habit of destroying plans, I don't want that to happen to my plan." Leon stood up and dusted himself off while listening to the two Gallifreyan's conversation.

"Can I guess?" He asked, smiling slightly sinisterly. "Does it begin an 'L'?"

The Doctor looked over at the Rani who shook her head, "No."

"What? No way! I was sure! Like laboratory!" Leon sounded disappointed and sighed afterwards.

The Doctor frowned slightly at Leon's completely wild guess, "So, there is absolutely no way, ever, ever that you'll tell me?"

"No, there is absolutely no chance I will, ever, ever, ever tell you." The Rani told him, adding an extra 'ever'.

"Even if I ask nicely?"

"I won't tell you Doctor, now..." She looked at her watch like device, since it was watch like it told the time as well, "My minions should be here to finish you off. And all witnesses, I don't especially like getting my hands dirty." As she finished that sentence around twenty women with shotguns, five women with swords and five women with larger guns ran into the room, the door was broken off the hinges and was swarming with armed personnel.

"Kill the witnesses? This woman can't see, their aren't any witnesses." Leon pointed out.

"She can hear though can't she?" The Rani retorted. The magician shrugged and patted his mother's head softly. "Yup, but, no way is she dying. Not till she's real old and sick."

The Doctor stared loathing at the women with guns and weapons, "I hate guns."

"Too bad. Women," she stood behind the women so they wouldn't fill her with lead. "Take aim."

"Your just going to shoot me? Isn't that somewhat lacking in, class?" The Doctor butted in, trying to buy time.

"Perhaps, but they good thing is, you regenerate, we shoot again." The Rani replied.

Leon glanced at each armed female, "Good looking women, to bad they aren't wearing bikinis, and killed you by wrestling you to death, then I wouldn't mind dying." He shrugged, "But instead their wearing baggy trousers and tops, boring." All the women glared at Leon who soon continued, by disappearing and reappearing behind the Rani. "Abracadabra."

The Rani and Leon reappeared in a desolate desert, the air looked toxic, slightly purple. "Where did you take me thief?"

"Yeah, that's me, thief, I just stole myself a Rani," he grinned widely, "And this is a very dangerous place, you wanna know why? Or can that thing on your wrist tell you?"

"No," the Rani looked down at it, then growled, "This air-"

"It'll kill us in around, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty." The Rani glared at him, still happy.

"I'll regenerate."

"Oh come on Rani, the air won't suddenly disappear, and even if it does, you'd suffocate. Bye bye!" He waved at her cheerfully. The Rani grabbed his arm tightly, "Don't you dare leave me here!" The magician ran his hand through his black hair and sighed deeply. "Aw come on, do you think I would take you with me and say 'Just kidding'?" Leon ripped his arm away and sneered, not his usual grin, a sneer. "No way. Bye bye, again."

Finally updated! This is kinda a cliffhanger I guess... The Rani, will she survive or not? Only I know! Well actually, I don't yet. :s Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"What happened?" The Doctor asked Leon as he reappeared in the kitchen, "Where did you take her?"

"A prison," He replied, then faced the armed women, "It would be an awful shame if you pretty ladies shared a similar sentence hm?" The women faltered, a few seemed to want to retreat, a few wanted to stay, eventually they discussed it and all pressed the teleport buttons. "Good," Leon grinned, the Doctor however persisted with his question.

"What did you do to the Rani?" He asked again, slightly angrier.

"Took her to a sort of 'prison'," the magician replied.

"Is she dead?" The Time Lord questioned, suspicious. Leon took out his pocket watch and checked the time before answering. "Nope, not yet."

"Not yet?"  
"Nah," he grinned. "Don't worry Doc, I'm not a killer." The Time Lord stared at him cynically, then realized he could do nothing even if he had killed her, he had no proof and had no way of saving the Rani. And maybe he hadn't killed her. The Doctor couldn't help but think he was lying though.

After the Doctor left Leon turned to his blind mother, "Still can't remember me can you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She said apologetically.

"It's alright, it's a second chance in one way," he replied, "My name's Leon, you can't think of me as your kid but I'm staying. I'll help you around the house." He grinned and picked up Moby Dick, "You have trouble with braille right? I'll read to you."

Franziska turned as she heard the TARDIS arriving and materializing, "Ah, the Rani has finally returned," she looked relieved, she found Martha's presence distracting. She didn't really react when she saw the Doctor coming out of it, but her stomach tightened slightly. Martha ran up and hugged him, relieved he seemed alright, the Doctor grinned but his face became more serious when he came into eye contact with the scientist who was staring back at him. "It's over for you Franziska, the Rani is gone, your Hench women are dead or have ran, you can't do anything." The Doctor told her after the hugging was over. The woman folded her arms and glanced around the room, it would be difficult to escape. "Just because I can't escape doesn't mean I'm helpless, I'm not a helpless person."

"No, no. I figured that out." The Doctor agreed.

"Where is the Rani?"

"I don't know, Leon took her somewhere, she didn't come back."

"Idiot," she muttered, talking about Leon, he would ruin it. "And also, what can you do to me Doctor? I'm not a criminal. I haven't killed anyone, except lower life forms, and that was allowed by science and kidnapping? Where is your proof? No jail will accept me as their prisoner." She smirked slightly although smiling for her was rare. Martha looked up at the Doctor, she was right. The Doctor ignored her statement, "Thing is, the Rani never told me what you two needed the money for."

"How did you know that?"

"Ah," he tapped his head, "By using my brain, logically thinking."

"You mean deducing? Without evidence? Assuming is more correct." She narrowed her eyes.

The Doctor shrugged, "Maybe it is, but I'm right, an assumption can be clever if it's correct."

"I suppose so, but a correct assumption can be dumb luck," she pointed out, dodging the question.

"So, why did you need the money Franziska?"

"Professor Maura." Franziska corrected.

"Okay, why did you need the money Professor Maura?" The Doctor asked. The scientist still didn't answer but then considered it.

"It hardly matters I suppose," she sighed and pushed her glasses up, "You are a Time Lord, a male Time Lord at that correct?" The Doctor nodded, Martha was expecting another series of male bashing. "The Rani is a female one, she and I studied the DNA and chemicals in her, and we done that to you as well." She held up a piece of paper showing the results. "Do you know that it costs several millions to even enter a finding to the scientific findings association, and these facts on Time Lords could do so much! You can regenerate, imagine if we could modify normal genes to Time Lord one's, it would greatly increase the longevity of people." The Doctor raised his eyebrows, her motives sounded surprisingly pure. "And the Rani just decided to help you?"

"Her last regeneration died when her lab exploded," she explained, "The Rani needed my resources for her own experiments. Give and take sort of."

"You really had such, human motives?" Martha asked.

"If you call that human, then yes. I'm a scientist Doctor, I'm not a monster, I'm not nice, but I do what I think is best for science. It's stupid we were only a few million short," she looked at the floor. The Doctor thought about the situation and then stared at Franziska, "I'll be right back." He reappeared from the TARDIS doors a few minutes later, folders and pieces of paper in his long arms he put them on her desk. "Oops," he muttered as he accidentally knocked over a test tube, "Sorry bout that. Anyway, this is the TARDIS' Time Lord data. I'm trusting you Franziska. No professor Maura," the Doctor told her. "There was another professor, a man called Lazarus, he turned himself into a younger version of himself, don't try to play with nature. Use it to help people okay? Not to make them immortal. Or like the Time Lords, living for 900 years isn't really that good." Franziska picked up a paper from off the floor and placed it on the table.

"Don't insult me Doctor. I wouldn't do that like that stupid male," she said, still disliking males.

"Oh, and about the money," he handed her a plastic bag filled with cash, "The sonic screwdriver comes in handy with finance." He grinned at her.

"Why'd you trust her Doctor?" Martha asked when on the TARDIS again. The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, smiling knowingly.

"Professor Franziska Maura, genius, hated males for the start of her career then a certain male helped her out with her greatest discovery. Kind of renewed some faith in them. Well a bit." The Time Lord twirled a dial on the TARDIS.

"You mean, you, your the man who just gave her-"

"Yup. Her life became a lot better after that, got some recognition, not infamy for being cold and logical. Even got married eventually." He glanced at Martha who seemed surprised.

"Her?!"

"Yeah, hard to imagine huh? Oh, Leon, living with his mother again," he told Martha.

"That's nice." The Doctor nodded, he kept the fact he knew he would keep being a thief a secret.

Finished! Quite short ending chapter after the long break actually... I edited a lot of it out and kept changing it though. This had a happier ending than Control vs Power I guess :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
